El sillón de mimbre
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: La vida es dura, el cielo es gris y la gente da miedo, pero no por ello hay que encongerse hasta desaparecer. Hay que sentarse en un sillón de mimbre y reir. Regalo para Ella de Gui.


**Gui:**Hola! Vuelvo a la carga, aunque esta vez no pareceré una enferma... Porque esto es un regalito para **Sirop de Framboise, Ella** porque es su cumpleaños! Y como es muy buena amiga del foro, pues regalo va. Al principio quería que fuese de humor pero no se si me ha salido esa parte.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy Rowling, soy Gui :P

* * *

><p>El sillón de mimbre<p>

Digamos que ese sillón de mimbre no fue una buena elección. Lo tenían en casa de sus padres y como Tuney no lo había querido, Lily se lo había quedado. A James le gustaba tumbarse en él, por eso de que crujía y le encontraba encanto. Fuera se oían a los pueblerinos en su fiesta del pan o de la ostra o de lo que fuese. Godric's Hollow era un lugar extraño. Hasta hacía nada habían estado viviendo en Londres, un Londres oscuro pero Londres al fin y al cabo. El pueblo había sido idea de James. Era la casa en la que veraneaba con sus padres. Lo de esconderse, había sido cosa de Dumbledore. Un soplo. Si, ¿y de quién? Lily quería creer en un mortífago, pero no lo conseguía. Lo del hechizo Fidelio con Peter, lo había decidido Sirius. James y Lily entendían lo que había bajo esa proposición, y no les hacía ninguna gracia. Remus no podía hacer eso. De todas formas nadie dijo nada y todos siguieron tal y como estaban.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, mientras los pocos muggles y algunos magos celebran mezclándose entre sí la fiesta de la patata o de lo que sea, James, Sirius y una Lily con un Harry enanamente pequeño en brazos se lo están pasando pipa.

¿Cómo? Fácil: riéndose de sus versiones adolescentes.

Sirius: Bueno, lo mejor, lo mejor de todo fuiste tú Lily. Es que ¡la cara que se te puso...! Ah, eso no se olvida en la vida.

Lily: Eso es culpa de James. ¡Concédeme que era algo insólito!

James: Lo era. Te pedí disculpas.

Lily: claro...

Sirius: ¡Qué disculpas ni qué ocho cuartos! ¿Le pediste disculpas? ¡Venga ya!

Podrían estar hablando de cualquier cosa. De una broma pesada. De una petición extraña. De algún tipo de apuesta. De...

Pues bien, están hablando del día en que James le pidió a Lily... ¿Casarse? No. ¿Salir? Qué va. ¿Ir al baño? (¿De qué hablas?). ¿Que le hiciera un baile de streptease? No, no, no. Ella habría sacado a relucir su violencia verbal. No, en realidad le pidió algo simple y bonito, y romántico. E incómodo. Le pidió que le dejase demostrarle su amor ante toda la Sala Común (menos mal que no pasó en el Gran Comedor).

La pregunta ya de por sí incomodó a Lily. Y como no contestó y James se lo tomó como un sí, se puso a recitar poemas cantados, a arrodillarse y a decirles a todos uno a uno "te quiero mucho pero nada comparado con lo que la quiero a ella". No sabemos si ego demuestra o no un amor pero el pobre chico tenía quince años y poco cerebro. Lily sacude la cabeza. Solo de pensarlo le dan ganas de gritar de vergüenza. Como James se da cuenta, decide devolverle la baza a Sirius.

-Pero hablemos del tiempo, Sirius. ¿Hace cuanto que no follas?

Atragantamientos. Cof, cof, risas y esas cosas tan incómodas y divertidas.

-Eso no es el tiemp...

-Claro que sí. ¿Hace cuánto TIEMPO que no...?

-Vale, vale, es el tiempo.

-Chicos, esto no es una conversación para mantener delante de oídos castos. Me parece muy mal que intentéis pervertir a mi Harry desde tan temprano.

-Pero si está dormido...

-Sirius, hoy no pillas nada, pedazo de cafre. ¿Es que no ves su sonrisa malévola en el rostro?

-James, me has descubierto.

Entonces, entre risas, aparece Remus. Bueno, llama a la puerta después de aparecerse en el portal y espera a que James le abra y se quita el abrigo y los saluda a todos y se sienta y se integra a la conversación; pero contar todo esto es un dolor.

-Hablábamos del tiempo...-comenta James.

Lily se ríe de nuevo y Sirius (que esta vez sabe de qué va la broma) le plantea la pregunta a Remus sin hacer caso de los dos Potter, que siguen riéndose.

-¿Hace cuánto que no follas?

-Uy... Pues si te soy preciso... Tres días, dieciocho horas, tres minutos y cuatro, cinco, seis, siete... Ya me entiendes, segundos.

Sirius se queda pasmado.

-¡Os habéis aliado contra mi! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué os he hecho? No os burléis de mi...

-Sirius, que ya no tienes cinco años. Me has preguntado así que te respondo.

-Ya claro, tú hazte el sueco.

Cualquiera diría que han salido de los jardines de Hogwarts. Digamos que está el añadido del bebé, el hecho de que ultimamente, James es ciervo más de una vez al mes, y que en cambio Sirius usa más su moto que sus patas de perro, que están en una casa y que James y Lily están casados. Por lo demás, no hay atisbo de dudas, ni de miedo, ni de mala conciencia. Solo se ve la alegría, el humor. Porque cuando unos son amigos, de cualquier manera se hayan formado, lo siguen siendo para siempre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Joli cadeau... Bueno, me sale el idioma poetico este... Jeje<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
